


Driving Under the Influence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Driving Under the Influence

"Why must we chauffeur Ted everywhere?" Severus grumbled as he put the key in the ignition.

"His Muggle friends have started getting suspicious the way he just 'shows up' all the time," Remus said, putting a hand on Severus's thigh.

"I think this is just a manifestation of your Gryffindor tendency toward recklessness." Severus smirked as he felt the hand move to the placket of his trousers. "As well as an insatiable desire to blow me while I drive."

"Am I that transparent?" Remus said as he bent his head to Severus's lap.

"Yes, you are. Now hurry up. We'll arrive at our destination shortly and I _don't_ think this is something he wants to see," Severus finished breathlessly, voice catching in his throat.

Remus chuckled around his mouthful and dutifully got down to business.


End file.
